Boruto
Boruto is a child who attends Konoha's ninja academy, inheriting his paternal families' short blond hair, blue eyes and "Believe it!" (だってばさ dattebasa) verbal tic. He also inherits his maternal families' Gentle Fist technique despite not inheriting the Byakugan unlike his sister, Himawari Uzumaki. Like Naruto, Boruto commits mischief to get attention, but for different reasons. Due to his father becoming the Hokage (the leader of Konoha), he does not spend any time with him as he used to. From defacing the Hokage Monument during the events of the series epilogue of Naruto, his father stops him and explains that he needs to care for their village.23 He makes a brief appearance in Naruto: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring, where he gives a meal to his comrade Sarada Uchiha to pass on to his father; she becomes motivated to become the Hokage after the day she had.24 While the movie and manga open to Boruto after his graduation from the Ninja Academy, the anime adaptation shows him when still attended the school. Boruto's Hyuga lineage allowed him to manifest an "Eye Technique" that allows him to fully use his Gentle Fist fighting style while also seeing people's contaminated chakra.25 This enabled him to solve the mystery of a "Ghost" corrupting fellow villagers alongside his friends and older ninjas to find the culprit. Boruto and his friends take a trip to the village of Kirigakure, befriending the young ninja Kagura Karatachi while stopping a coup by those wanting to revive their village's horrific Blood Mist traditions.26 Boruto later graduates and forms the new "Team 7" alongside Sarada and Mitsuki under the leadership of Konohamaru Sarutobi.2728 Together they start performing multiple ninja missions.2930 He is also present in two original video animations where he indirected caused his father to be knocked out after accidentally breaking Himawari's doll and another one where Team Konohamaru is sent to stop an apparent thief.31 In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, and its retellings, Boruto joins the Chunin Exams while gradually becoming frustrated by Naruto putting the village ahead of their family.32 Boruto ends up meeting his father's best friend and rival, Sarada's father Sasuke Uchiha, and managed to become his apprentice after learning to use the Rasengan while accidentally creating new variation of it. But when the exams commence, Boruto cheats through the second phase with a device that uses ninjutsu due to his lack of training in traditional abilities. After his father disqualified, Boruto vents at his father before watching him being captured by Momoshiki Otsutsuki while protecting their village from the alien's attack. Boruto realizes the error of his ways and joins Sasuke and the Kage to save Naruto. With the help of Naruto and Sasuke, Boruto defeats the enemy Momoshiki with his Rasengan. Although he resented the Hokage position, Boruto becomes resolute to become strong to protect his village's leader in the same way as Sasuke and entrusts Sarada to be a future Hokage instead of himself.32 Boruto also reprises his role in the novel adaptation of the movie,33 as well as part of an omake from the manga Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan Legend where he trains with the title character.34 But as revealed in the manga Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Boruto was branded by a dying Momoshiki with a "seal" in his right hand known as "Karma" (楔 Kāma).35 After recovering from the Momoshiki incident in the Boruto anime, Boruto keeps practising in missions with his friends. However, Mitsuki disappears from the village and goes with two teams to find him and prove his innocence. In order to prove it, Boruto makes a summoning contract with a giant snake known as Garaga who becomes his ally while facing his ideals. In the manga, after the Momoshiki fight, Boruto becomes a bodyguard to the Fire Feudal Lord's son Tentō Madoka, befriending the boy while teaching him ninjutsu.363738 Boruto later learns the existence of a group of ninja known as the Kara while he and his team meet a former Kara member named Kawaki, who becomes his enemy as revealed in the series opening scene where the two are older and Boruto can consciously control his "Eye Technique".13 Outside manga and anime, Boruto also appears in the fighting game Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, first only in the ending and playable in the expansion pack Road to Boruto.39 Following Momoshiki's defeat, Boruto can fight against Naruto. Although Boruto loses, his father states he is proud of how much he developed his skills, pleasing Boruto.40 He is set to appear in the video game Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker as a playable character,41 as well as Naruto x Boruto: Ninja Voltage.42 He is also featured in the Boruto light novel.43